


Tattoos.

by TheRedHairFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHairFangirl/pseuds/TheRedHairFangirl
Summary: Just a small drabble about Harry and Louis going to the shop together to get tattoos.





	Tattoos.

When they got into the place, both boys were oddly nervous.  
Yet it wasn’t the first time for neither of them. But maybe this time was different. Like a new first time, an unknown thing. Something that had more meaning than it ever had before.  
Stress disappeared a little when Harry laid eyes on his best friend. They were doing it together. His mom would probably kill him if she knew he was going to ink his skin _again_. But he also knew she would calm down knowing it was with Louis. Instinctively, Harry looked over at his shoulder to check no one had followed them, and then took Louis’s hand.

They had booked an appointment purposely on the early evening. Since it was middle of winter, it was dark outside, and few people had followed them. And the tinted glasses of the shop, adding to the rain pouring outside – which had just let them soak to the bones, were just bonuses.  
When Harry took his hand, Louis smiled at him. With this smile so radiating, that always lighted up the room he was in. With this smile Harry loved so much, because then his friend wasn’t lying. He was happy, and his smile, this very specific one, couldn’t lie.  
Harry hated, so much, that he had to hide to the world his unconditional and uncontrollable love for his best friend. But for their stupid public image, they couldn’t. So many times, the young man had wanted to shout that there was no shame to love whoever you loved, and that it should have been the message given to their fans. To settle an example of tolerance about a something still taboo even though humankind evolved. But for the sake of their band, of their “famousness”, word Harry hated beyond everything, the two men were lying everyday of their life.

Louis squeezed a little harder Harry’s hand, and they walked forward to Liam Sparkes, who was going to ink them tonight.

_“Boys, I was waiting for you.”_

He got up and the two best friends lost their grip on each other’s hand to shake Liam’s. But then Louis got his hand back into Harry’s one, and Liam smiled.

 _“So, I worked all week on your drawings. Mostly yours, Harry. I hope you’ll like them.”_  
_“Of course we’ll like them.”_ Harry said. _“You’re the best, Liam.”_  
_“Knowing that I’m not the only one that had the honour to ink you, Harry, I’m flattered.”_

Louis gave an indignant look, almost a jealous one, towards Harry, who rolled his eyes.

 _“Really, Louis? Jealousy, now?”_  
_“Shut up alright.”_ Louis groaned. _“I can’t help it.”_  
_“Just to remind you, I’m not getting a tattoo with Liam, tonight.”_

Harry was raising a brow, his smile revealing his adorable dimple Louis loved so much. Louis got his smile back, and the curly-head took their hand to his mouth to kiss his best friend’s back palm. A way to confirm he was sure about what they were going to do, probably.  
Liam got two papers out of his desk and gave them away to the boys. On Harry’s one was spreading a very detailed butterfly, and on Louis’s was written a simple sentence. A sentence that meant so much to them. _It is what it is_. The two tattoos were supposed to make one, but the couple had decided to split it in order to each have a piece.

_“Perfect, Liam.”_

Harry looked at his best friend who was staring at his tattoo, not a word escaping his lips. Harry knew what was going on. Or did he? He let go of his hand and got his arm around the shoulders of Louis, an amused smile on his face.

 _“Scared of a little tattoo, Tomlinson?”_  
_“Shut it.”_ Louis was nevertheless smiling. _“It’s just that…”_

He stopped talking for an instant and looked at both of the drawing, then raised his head to Harry.

 _“Are you sure you want to do this?”_  
_“Why, don’t you?”_

Harry raised his brow again, surprised. Out of everything that could have happened, he would never have thought that Louis would have had cold feet. The Blue-eyed sighed and got out of the embrace of Harry to get him in a corner, not wanting Liam to hear them. He got the paper away from Harry’s hands and put both drawings on the table next to them. Then he started to scrub his hands, his nervousness showing clearly all of the sudden. Harry already knew he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

 _“I mean…”_ Louis started with a strangely shaking voice. _“Harry, it’s not that… That I don’t want it. You know I do. But…”_  
_“What, Louis?”_ Harry sighed, crossing his arms. _“What are you afraid of, uh? You’re afraid we’ll get caught? Well, let them do that so we’re left in peace at last.”_  
_“Stop that. You look like you’re accusing me of wanting us to remain hidden. I’m pissed off about it too, you know it.”_  
_“Oh. Well, if our love pisses you off then, we might as well stop it right there.”_

Harry raised his arms in the air, looking tired of fighting, and Louis sighed and got both Harry’s hands into his own. 

_“Stop saying bullocks. I just don’t want us to have any trouble with the band. You know, for Liam, Niall and Zayn. It wouldn’t be fair.”_  
_“Do you think people are actually that blind? How man time did we have to lie and deny the rumours with jokes and excuses nobody believed, Louis?”_  
_“That’s the point. That will start rumours again, Harry.”_  
_“They never die anyway. So what?”_

The green-eyed was starting to get impatient, he didn’t like the way things were going, and he surely didn’t like to hear Louis saying things their management would say. Management who advised them – let’s be real, who made them; not to say anything about them being together.  
Louis must have felt the anger of his best friend, since he got his face into his own palms and made him look into his eyes.

 _“Harry, I don’t doubt our love. I would never, you hear me.”_ He stated, more that asked. _“I just think about what they’re going to say and I’m freaking out. But I love you, and I don’t care about what they think.”_

As his last two sentences were totally opposite, Harry couldn’t help but to roll his eyes again, his hostile attitude that would turn Louis on more than get him angry. Then, a smile showed up on Harry’s face, because that was the effect this man had on him when he was saying he loved him. Every single time. No matter how innocent it was, it would always make Harry’s heart skips a beat. How lucky he was, putting aside every lies, to be sharing such a thing with the cutest and most adorable man the Earth could have made.

 _“So, tattoo or not tattoo?”_

Louis sighed again at Harry’s question, and his eyes met the table where he had put the two papers. He couldn’t help to think it would be a shame if the butterfly never settles on the torso of the man of life.  
He smiled and looked back at Harry. He said nothing and just got him by the neck to kiss his lips. Harry had no time to do anything that Louis was already out of his reach, a smiling face to see the effect he always had on the man. He looked at Liam who was pretending not to see them at the other side of the room.

 _“Who’s first?”_ he asked, squeezing Harry’s hand into his.

**Author's Note:**

> Very _very_ short, but couldn't keep going and felt like the way it ended was right.  
>  Hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm French. Doing my best, though.  
> Thanks for being here!  
> S.


End file.
